The present invention relates to replacement parts. More particularly, the invention relates to the process of selecting a replacement part for a particular product.
Many devices include parts that, by design or circumstance wear out faster than the device as a whole. Such parts are generally intended to be replaced by the manufacturer, and are therefore sold separately from the device as replacement parts. Often times more than one source exists for the part, and several devices are able to employ the same replacement part. Customers are not always able to determine whether a part is proper for the device without actually placing it within the device. For example, the replacement part may include a special coupling interface that is unique to the device. One example where customers have particular difficulty properly identifying correct parts concerns finding replacement batteries for cordless telephone units.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for assisting customers in identifying a compatible replacement part for cordless telephone handsets and other devices for which replacement parts may be sold.
The present invention provides a replacement part coupling interface matching system by providing a simulated coupling interface within the part""s packaging. In one embodiment, the matching system includes a product packaging portion, the product packaging portion being adapted to substantially contain the replacement part. The system also includes a planer portion extending from the product packaging portion and a coupling interface within the planer portion. The coupling interface is adapted to couple to the coupling interface of the replacement part.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for facilitating the matching of a replacement part coupling interface with the coupling interface of a spent part. The method includes providing the replacement part in a substantially closed packaging. The method then provides a coupling portion on a section of the packaging. The coupling portion provided by the method is adapted to mate with the coupling portion of the replacement part such that the coupling portion of the replacement part substantially fits the coupling portion on the packaging. The method matches the replacement part coupling interface with the coupling interface of the spent part by the coupling interface of the spent part fitting within the coupling portion on the packaging associated with the replacement part. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description below.